toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Purple Inferno Book 1-2
Book 1-2: Gardens Full Of Cogs '''Chapter 1: '''Bossbot golf courses but with sellbots instead and no golfing whatsoever When the trio arrived with fully restocked gags, the area of daisy gardens was nothing but a gray wasteland. Plants were withering, in place of flowers were radio sattelites, the giant flower in the middle of the maze was a cog generator with an indestructible forcefield that could only be destroyed by taking down Sellbot HQ, and the nature automator was destroyed beyond repair! The only thing to do now, was to destroy Sellbot HQ in all of its menacing glory. The road to the HQ felt longer than all the old roads and new roads in daisy gardens combined. All buildings were Sellbot buildings. The Voice of the Senior Vice President (Seinior VP, although you probably already know) was more eerie than ever before, and Said "Welcome, to my domain, you stupid Trio of toons! Behold as I create an apple generator so I can drink an infinite ammount of apple juice and become very powerful! MWAHAHA! Mr. Hollywood #50858477, GET ME SOME MORE APPLE JUICE! Telemarketer #8716596956926532, Turn off the mike everyone in daisy gardens can hear!". That was so scary, even the CEO was kinda creeped out! A swarm of movers and shakers poured out of the entrace of Sellbot HQ, and attacked the three toons. Midnight pulled out a geyser, and made short work of them. Then out came a 2.0 level 30 Mr. Hollywood, And it Razzle Dazzled Porkchop dealing 40 damage, And then the three toons took it out with Three Wedding Cakes. However, the cog exploded into a skelecog with 12 HP left, The cog could not attack, as Midnight summoned his Doodle And it threw three cupcakes at the Cog all at once, destroying it in the process. The three then went on to the HQ in all of it's scary glory! Chapter 2: Shadowy Land Of Sellbots The Sellbot towers were protected by some sort of forcefeild, So the trio had to go throught the factory, And this time, It looked even creepier! The moment that the Elevator Was halfway towards It's destination point, THE NOISE OF A TON OF STOMPERS STOMPING SOMETHING MULTIPLE TIMES ULTRA LOUDLY WAS STARTED! And then the elevator arrived at it's destination, The three got off the elevator, and the cable holding the elevator in the sky snapped! Nah, just kidding about the cable snappping. What really happed was the Door suddenly Slammed shut behind the trio. A great goon was patrolling the area, but that was no problem. The trio were then Face-to face with a level 50 cold Caller. Not really a problem with three Titanics. The switch was hit, and The door opened, Revealing a Cake Barrel. Porkchop threw a rock into the range of healing, and the barrel exploded, revealing that IT WAS A TRAP! Next room was the gear room. It showed a status screen. Midnight was the smartest of the group and knew everything on the screen and what it meant. The status screen said "Alpha goon: DEPLOYED. Location of deployment: Main cog building, Toontown Central. DESTROYED." Chapter 3: Another Sellbot FiascoCategory:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfictions by DialgaofpowerCategory:Purple Inferno seriesCategory:Semi-Horror Fanfictions